Alphabet: Ranger Style
by Kenny-chan
Summary: Sorry for the major story change... Anywho, moments between Kendall and Keith. Their relationship goes from A-Z and their journeys together from start to end to match them. Sorry, had to put that. But, yeah, KeithXKendall, RedHeadshipping.
1. A is for Awkward Silence

WhiteCalman: Hello! Yes, I am aware of the fact that the story was posted, removed, reposted, changed, and then changed again. But hopefully I'll get more readers now! XD And Keith is stuck here in the Author's Note with me!

Keith: Joy. Anyways, WhiteCalman doesn't own Pokemon Ranger, or any of the characters. She owns the story-line, and her OC.

-  
A is for Awkward Silence

Kendall, Keith, and Rythmi were chatting innocently about their days at Ranger School.

"Yeah, do you guys remember my first day there?" Kendall asked. "You guys made me go around and collect those School Stylers, then made me go put them in the basement."

"I still can't believe that Mr. Kincaid turned out to be working for Team Dim Sun," Rythmi murmured.

"I can." Kendall and Rythmi turned to look at their friend. "What? He was always like, 'No running in the halls!' I'm convinced that he hated Kenny."

Kendall looked away from her friend, blushing slightly at his use of the nickname he had given her. "He hated you, too!" she pointed out.

Keith shrugged and replied, "And?"

Kendall looked at him. "Well, well, well-"

"'Well' nothing. He hated us both, end of story," Keith said.

"Well, who was the one that was absolutely terrified when I had to go through my initiation?" Kendall countered.

"I was not terrified!" Keith protested.

Kendall rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, please. You were, too. You were hiding behind me and grabbing me like it was the end of the world." She poked her fellow Top Ranger's nose.

At that moment, Wendy walked into the room. "Grabbing? Keith was grabbing you?" she wondered. Kendall, Rythmi, and Keith all turned to look at their elder and Kendall nodded. "You do realize how perverted that can be taken, right?" Kendall and Keith flushed and began to protest, but Wendy shrugged and walked away before they could.

"...It did sound pretty perverted," Rythmi said.

...Cue awkward silence between Keith and Kendall.

WhiteCalman: So? Did you like it? Hate it? xD R&R, please! 


	2. B is for Bedroom

WhiteCalman: Yay for updating! *spins in spinny computer chair* WHEEEE!

Keith: *sweadrop* Why do I get the crazies?

WhiteCalman: You're just jealous that you don't have a spinny chair!

Rythmi: Actually, he does...

WhiteCalman: Meh!

Rythmi and Keith: *sweatdrop* Yeah...

Keith: WhiteCalman does not own anything except for a copy of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, the guidebook, and her OC.

-  
B is for Bedroom

"KEITH!" Said red-head was currently running away from his supposed 'friend'. Why, you ask? Well, let's just say that Keith did something that he really shouldn't have done.

"I said I was sorry!" he shouted.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Kendall yelled back.

"I'M SORRY, KENNY!" Keith called.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

You might be wondering what Keith did that would cause Kendall to chase after him. Well, my friend, Keith was innocently walking around the Ranger Union when he spotted Kendall's room. She hadn't ever allowed him to go into her room before, and he was curious as to why he wasn't allowed. So, he walked in and flipped the light on.

It looked like any other bedroom, and when Keith spotted something on the floor, he picked it up.

Cue Kendall walking in. "What are you doing?"

Keith dropped what he had picked up and whirled to face her. "Nothing!" he quickly replied.

"What were you holding?" Kendall was slowly walking towards him, and Keith gulped.

"I don't know," he responded honestly. "I saw it on the floor and picked it up."

Kendall stooped to pick up what Keith had previously been holding and examined it. Her eyes suddenly flashed and she dropped the garment before she stood up. "Keith..." she started.

"Y-yes?"

"THAT WAS A PAIR OF MY UNDERWEAR!" She then began to chase him out of her room and through every hallway and room in the Union.

Now, back to the present.

Keith continued to run until Kendall cornered him. "I've got you now," she purred.

"C'mon, Kendall, you don't really wanna kill me," Keith tried to reason. "I'm your friend, someone important to you."

Kendall searched Keith's face before turning around and walking away. "You're right. I don't wanna kill you. I guess I just love you too much to kill you."

Keith exhaled.

"But if you come in my room again," Kendall continued, "I will kill you."

Lovely.

WC: God, what's with me and wanting to write romance and stuff?

Keith: You're in a romancey mood.

WC: All the time?

Keith: *shrug* You're a romantic at heart.

WC: *light blush* Aw, I love you, too! *glomps* 


End file.
